I'll Be Waiting
by Raingypsy
Summary: “Draco,” she called. Draco looked up hastily wiping the tears from his eyes.‘Come back to me.’ Dramione. Oneshot.


Hi all. Just something I discovered lurking in my messy computer folders. It's a bit angsty which I'm not really used to writing. Enjoy.

* * *

It was the perfect 'scary movie' type night. A pitch black sky without even a hint of stars, so cold that the pelting rain turned straight to icicles and thunder clouds that emitted deafening cracks of lightning. It was also the perfect night to be curled up with a loved one, perhaps watching a movie in front of a crackling fire, drinking hot cocoa. Unfortunately for one Hermione Granger, this was not the case. Instead she sat at a roughly carved wooden table in a room only dimly lit by a small paraffin lamp. She sat in silence and waited. For exactly what, she was not quite sure. Infact, she was still quite unsure whether or not he would come. After all it had been five years since they had last seen each other.

* * *

"_The next trial of the day is Draco Lucius Malfoy. You are found guilty of the following; the attempted murder of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the use of the unforgivable curse 'crucio' and knowledge and participation in the activities of He Who Must Not Be Named."_

_The filled spherical room was suddenly filled with murmurs as many members of the audience cast their eyes over the caged man in the middle of the room. He made no attempt to struggle but simply stood, staturistic, his eyes fixated on a girl sitting towards the back of the room, tears in her eyes. _

"_The Wizengamot will deliberate and return with the sentence in 10 minutes," The voice spoke again. This time the murmurs grew louder as audience members began to discuss their opinions on what the punishment should be. Still, the gaze was not broken between the two. The girl was now openly crying and made no attempt to hide it. She mouthed a 'I love you' to the shackled man and in return received a hint of a smirk, the infamous Malfoy smirk. _

_The interlude between the two was broken by the sound of a gavel being bought down upon a desk._

_The minister rose in his place and looked at the caged man in disgust. "We hereby sentence the accused Draco Lucius Malfoy to five years imprisonment in Azkaban. Court dismissed." he spoke harshly, the gavel's thus echoing throughout the courtroom._

_The girl in the audience let out a cry of distress followed by an eruption of tears. Members of the audience barely acknowledged her outcry as they stood in their seats and made their way towards the exit of the courtroom. The girl rose quickly in her place and rushed along each row as quickly as she could, finally reaching the small cell. The man reached forward and grasped her hands in his, pulling her as close as the bars would allow. _

"_Hermione" he said, looking at her tear stained face. "Please don't cry." _

"_I have to get you out!" She cried hysterically, pulling away and beginning to grab the lock on the cage door._

_Draco only smiled and once again took her hands tightly. _

"_As much as I'd love that, we wouldn't even make it two steps out of the door before being hexed to oblivion. No. Just promise me one thing." _

"_What's that?" she asked._

"_Promise me that when I come out in five years you won't be waiting. Promise me you'll have moved on. Can you do that?"_

"_No!" she exclaimed. "I'm not going to pretend that these last four months didn't happen. I love you Draco and you're not getting rid of me that easily." _

_Draco cursed in frustration. He took his to choose his words carefully. _

"_I love you Hermione, I really do. But it's selfish of me to ask you to wait especially when I don't know what type of state I'll be in when I'm released. I just don't want you to have waited five years for a man like me."_

_Hermione gave a small hysterical laugh and Draco raised an eyebrow at her. _

"_Stop being so honourable. It doesn't suit you." _

"_You're right," he replied, "It is so very unlike me. The truth is I'm terrified of going to Azkaban. What I really want to do right now is break free of this cage. I want to kill every guard in here and escape. I want to move somewhere far away and hide from this mess. I want to steal you away from your friends and family and keep you all to myself. Does that sounds more like me?" He asked darkly. _

_She gave a slight nod and pressed both of his palms to her lips. "I wont be going anywhere Draco," she whispered. _

_The courtroom door opened and several men in black cloaks entered making their way towards the cell. _

"_Miss, you're going to have to leave," one spoke, as he began to unlock the cage door. Hermione leant forward and kissed Draco as passionately as she could. With one last glance into his stormy grey eyes she quickly made her way towards to door. She willed herself not to turn around, but once again her heart got the better of her._

"_Draco," she called. Draco looked up hastily wiping the tears from his eyes._

'_Come back to me.' _

* * *

The door creaked open startling Hermione and a gush of wind came bustling through the quaint cottage, instantly giving her the goose bumps. His slim figure filled the small doorway.

'Draco,' she breathed as he slowly entered the room. Hermione gasped at his appearance. The years in Azkaban had not been kind. His eyes were sunken and were encircled by black rings. His clothes were threadbare and tattered and his already lean figure was now scarily skinny. The once confident, handsome Draco Malfoy was now a mere shadow of himself.

Hermione stared at his face, unsure what to say. He looked at her, mirroring her expression of uncertainty. Then, he lips curled slightly. Hermione caught a glimpse of his smirk and let out a breathe she was unaware she was holding.

She flung herself at him, enveloping him in her warm curves.

"Oh Draco," she cried, "You came back."

"Of course I did," Draco finally croaked, stroking her hair, "You told me too."

* * *

A/N: Reviews appreciated. :D


End file.
